No Fish for Dinner
by ForeverAFan
Summary: Three of the explorers go on a simple fishing trip. But nothing is simple on the plateau.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to TLW.  
  
Chapter 1: Gone Fishing  
Long before the first occupant of the tree house awoke, only birds  
knew what kind of day was dawning as sunlight began to stream  
through the trees, ushering in a fresh and beautiful day. It would  
be the kind of day that beckoned all to escape the confines of  
walls and ceilings and venture out, to feel the warm breeze lightly  
brush back your hair and the sun to bring color and life to your  
skin.  
And so, the sun had risen to the height where the first ray struck  
Veronica on the face. Being the diligent one in the group, she  
always slept so that she would awaken at the break of dawn.  
With little regret for leaving bed, Veronica stretched and stood,  
donning her usual attire and heading for the kitchen. The mornings,  
before the rest awoke, were her favorite time of day, a time when  
she could she re-live the peace of living alone; but remain secure  
in the knowledge that she was amongst family once again.  
"Hmmmm....now what should we have for breakfast?" mused Veronica.  
Working her way around the kitchen, Veronica began the tally.  
"Coffee, of course, for Marguerite. Some eggs for Roxton and  
Challenger, I'm sure they'll be busy as usual today and need the  
energy. And some fruit for all. Well, mostly for me."  
After setting out several bowls of sliced fruit, Veronica began  
frying several eggs. And although Roxton slept through nature's  
alarm, the smell of cooking food was just enough to lull him out of  
his dreams. Striding into the kitchen, Roxton immediately began to  
pitch in. "Here, Veronica, looks like you've got the food under  
control, I'll grind some beans and get the coffee started."  
"Morning, Roxton, sleep well?" asked Veronica.  
"Like a baby, as always," said Roxton. Of course, a few sweet  
dreams starring his favorite companion always made for enjoyable  
nights.  
"I'm surprised Challenger isn't up yet," said Veronica.  
"Actually, you might want to brew that tea extra strong today. I  
think he fell asleep in his lab again. If he keeps this up,  
Marguerite will start beating him to the breakfast table," said  
Roxton.  
"I heard that," mumbled a sleepy-eyed Marguerite as she strolled  
into the kitchen, lingering at the table only long enough to grab  
some mango on her way to the coffeepot.  
"What's he working on now? Instead of a food supplement, that man  
needs a cure for sleep. He'd be in heaven if he could work on his  
projects 24 hours a day," said Marguerite.  
"Not so loud. You'll give him ideas," warned Veronica.  
"Maybe we should eat up and head out so he can sleep in this  
morning," suggested Roxton. "It looks like we'll have nothing but  
sunny skies and a light breeze today. In fact, it looks to me like  
a perfect day for fishing."  
"You can go right ahead and catch some fish, but the only help  
you'll get from me is at the dinner table," said Marguerite.  
"What about you, Veronica?" asked Roxton. "We could see who catches  
the biggest fish."  
Well, what are we waiting for, let's do it," exclaimed Veronica.  
She and Roxton turned as one to coax Marguerite with their grinning  
faces.  
"Oh, all right, but I'll just sit on the bank and cheer you on,"  
said Marguerite, easily giving in to Roxton's plan.  
And so, with as much stealth as they could muster, they gathered  
their supplies, deposited a quick note on the table for Challenger,  
and slipped into the elevator with plans for a fun and relaxing  
day.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------  
Once they'd reached Roxton's favorite hole, a slight bend in the  
river near the tree house, the two anglers picked their spots and  
began to cast for fish. For several hours, there was little in the  
way of conversation, only the swish of string cutting through the  
air and contented sighs from all parties.  
Quickly losing interest in the two intrepid fishermen, Marguerite  
dug out a book and bean an enjoyable morning of leisure. No chores;  
no dirty, manual labor; no explosions from the lab; and no  
marauding invaders to disturb the peaceful day.  
But soon the contentment of a quiet day began to pall and boredom  
set in. With the heat of the mid-day sun bearing down, Veronica  
looked over to Roxton and in silent agreement, they gladly took a  
break from a rather pitiful bout of fishing. After reeling in only  
one tiny fish and losing numerous worms, it was time to break out  
some food and join Marguerite under the trees.  
Of course, Marguerite was having much better luck with a nap that  
was about to be interrupted by an already-scheming Roxton, but all  
evil plots for how to wake her up quickly dissipated when a nearby  
flock of birds frantically broke through the treetops and fled for  
the safety of the sky.  
For an instant, every muscle in Roxton's body tensed. Looking over,  
he saw that Veronica was equally alert and Marguerite was beginning  
to stir. With a few strides, Roxton reached for his rifle and began  
to scan the perimeter.  
"Marguerite, come on, wake up," said Veronica in quiet tones as she  
shook her dark-haired friend. "We might have company."  
"Of course we have company. We're in a bloody jungle yet we can't  
go for a day without uninvited guests. A person would have to go to  
bloody London if they wanted some time alone," grumbled the half-  
awake Marguerite. But, as usual, she was awake enough to find and  
efficiently draw her pistol.  
  
With a sudden jerk, Challenger awoke, cringing as a pain flared in  
his neck, punishing him for falling asleep at his desk. "Was that a  
gunshot?" he wondered. And in answer, he quickly heard several more  
rounds of gunfire. Despite the stiffness that had set in during the  
night, Challenger quickly hit the stairs, calling out for his  
companions as he made for the main room. "Roxton! Veronica!  
Marguerite!" But no one answered, and even the gunfire had stopped.  
With a quick scan of the room, the meticulous eyes of the scientist  
spotted the note, "Gone Fishing. The usual spot. Join us when you  
wake up. Roxton." 


	2. Captured

For several never-ending minutes, Roxton scanned the jungle for movement. He could see nothing, but still he knew that something was not right. He refused to give up his vigil until he determined the cause of the unnatural silence and upraised hair on the back of his neck.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted movement in the corner of his left eye. "Human," he thought to himself, "not raptor." Hoping that a quick warning might cause these silent visitors to think twice about approaching, Roxton finally shouted, "We don't want any trouble, but we can handle whatever you've got!" And by way of demonstrating, he fired a shot at a nearby branch, snapping it off at the end. "Show yourself or leave!!"  
  
With a quick glance to his right, Roxton determined that Marguerite was still positioned near the tree with Veronica several feet to the left. Both continued to search the jungle and undergrowth for signs of an enemy. But he had to tear his gaze away when an arrow shot from the bushes to his left. He dove to the ground and fired several shots into the same bushes. Figuring they were better off as a group, Roxton turned and rolled, hoping to head toward Veronica and Marguerite when he realized that any stand they might have made was now impossible.  
  
Out of nowhere, a tall, dark-skinned man stepped out of the jungle and wrapped one muscular, tattooed arm around Marguerite's waist and used the other to place a large knife to her throat. He said nothing but made a slight nod, bringing the arrival of eight other men surrounding the three explorers.  
  
After throwing his rifle to the ground, Veronica did the same with her knife. Three of the men approached Roxton and two Veronica, who were quickly bound and completely disarmed. With some pleasure Roxton noticed that one of the men was wounded, so at least he hit something when he fired into the bushes.  
  
Despite repeated questions fired by Roxton, none of the captors responded. Marguerite, now also bound, was pushed next to Veronica and Roxton.  
  
I'm sorry, John. I never heard him approach," said Marguerite.  
  
"Yeah, well, I had no idea there were so many and all around us. So I wouldn't beat yourself up about," responded Roxton.  
  
Whoever they are, their good. I was surprised as well," said Veronica. "I've never seen anyone like them before. The look a bit like the Zanga, but not quite."  
  
"I've never met any personally, but from pictures I've seen I'd say they look like American Indians," said Roxton.  
  
Roxton and Veronica began to check out each of the strangers, looking for weaknesses and determining how well armed they were. Veronica was also scanning her memory, desperately trying to recall anything that might identify these men, hoping for some tidbit of information that might help them.  
  
They were all tall, lean and muscular. Only the man who had grabbed Marguerite had tattoos, but they all wore boots similar to Veronica's and leggings or pants that appeared to be made of some sort of animal skin. Many were bare-chested, but a few wore leather vests. They were armed with bows and arrows and each had a long knife strapped to their leather belts.  
  
"Why don't you just tell us what it is you want?" asked Marguerite. "Maybe we can help you get it?" But no matter what she tried, no one would acknowledge her. She even tried a couple other languages, but the tattooed man, the one that appeared to be the leader, finally responded by gagging all three. The final touch was a long rope that was first tied around Veronica's waist. Then with about several feet left between the explorers, the rope was wound around Marguerite's waist and through the loops in her pants, and then finally tied around Roxton's waist.  
  
Once discussion was effectively ended, an unknown journey began as the three friends found themselves, like the fish they had hoped to catch, silently strung on a line and being swept away from their home. 


	3. Challenger Awakens

With the hair of a mad scientist and sleep-rumpled clothing, Challenger gathered his rifle, several pistols, and ammunition. As he was about to get on the elevator, he suddenly stopped as the scientist gained sway over the rescuer. "If this serious, it is all up to me. I'm alone, and I just might need an edge," said Challenger.  
  
And as he took a moment to think, he knew what he needed to do. Racing down to his lab, Challenger began to pack a second bag. Quickly, but carefully, choosing the chemicals and supplies he might need. Once he was satisfied that he had all the necessary components, he finally returned to the elevator and swiftly made his way to the fishing.  
  
Once Challenger got within about 50 meters of the location Roxton mentioned, he slowed down, moving with greater caution and stealth. The jungle seemed normal with its usual symphony of animal song. But the absence of human noise was disturbing. Challenger finally reached a point where he knew he could peer out onto the river's bend but remain in hiding.  
  
At first, he saw nothing except two fishing poles, resting next to the river. As his eye scanned along the river, he spotted what had been someone's resting spot beneath a tree; there was a blanket with an overturned book to the right. They had been here, but the site was now vacant.  
  
Determining that no one was near, Challenger sprang from his hiding place to investigate. At first, all he could see was scuffed earth with few distinct footprints.  
  
His heart sank as he spotted a small clump of dirt that appeared wet and far darker then the surrounding earth. Pinching this small bit of earth between his thumb and forefinger, it quickly crumbled, but not before staining his fingertips blood red. Looking around, he found a small trail of blood moving into the jungle. As he followed this small trail into the jungle, the footprints began became more discernible.  
  
The prints left by the unknown attackers indicated that they were wearing some sort of shoe similar to Veronica's. It was easy to spot the boot prints of Roxton and Marguerite amidst what appeared to be about 10 other prints. And, of course, Veronica's smaller print also stood out.  
  
"I guess we aren't dealing with ape men or cannibals," observed Challenger. On the one hand, this was brought a measure of relief to the scientist, but soon, he began to wonder what new enemy or challenge they were facing.  
  
As he began to follow the footprints deeper into the jungle and away from the tree house, Challenger's dismay began to grow as the trail faded in the ever-increasingly hard-packed earth.  
  
After wasting precious moments, carefully studying the ground where the trail disappeared, his heart suddenly lifted when he spotted the first sign of a deliberate trail, a single strand of blonde hair. Soon, he was slowly making his way through the jungle, scanning the ground and branches for the next clues, slightly bent branches, single wisps of hair, and even a couple buttons.  
  
"They seem to be heading southeast," mused Challenger. And although the scientist was well occupied with his attempts at following the trail, he still couldn't keep worry from creeping into the forefront of his thoughts. He even found himself wishing that he had played the student to Veronica and Roxton's teacher a little more often (instead of always being the professor). If he knew more about tracking, maybe he could find them sooner.  
  
And just as he pushed away the burgeoning visions of unhappy endings, Challenger made a fervent wish, "Please, oh please, let me find them alive and well." 


	4. The Long Walk

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback especially since this is my first attempt at fiction.  
  
During this chapter I switch back and forth between Roxton, Marguerite, and Veronica's thoughts. I hope it isn't confusing.  
  
And I still own nothing related to The Lost World.  
Chapter 4: The Long Walk  
Despite their situation, Roxton grew more and more intrigued with their captors. He also couldn't help but admire their skills. When he first saw them, he was certain they originated from some American Indian tribe, and after carefully observing them for the last five hours of relentless hiking through the jungle, he knew that they were some of the most skilled woodsmen the hunter had ever seen.  
  
They had set a brutal pace, forcing the explorers to keep up. But despite the speed, the group maintained absolute silence, barely leaving a mark or disturbing the world around them. In fact, these Indians were so good, Roxton worried that at any moment they would realize that their captives were leaving small signs behind to mark the trail.  
  
Suddenly a small but well-known body crashed into his back. Roxton managed to brace himself and stop the bound group from tumbling to the ground. Instead of resuming the pace when all three re-captured their balance, Roxton remained in place. He turned to check on Marguerite. They were all exhausted, but the pace had taken an extra toll on the brunette.  
  
When the Indian with the lead rope in hand gave it a sharp tug, Roxton used his full strength to resist, communicating to these men that they needed a break. The last one had been over two hours ago and they had a covered a lot of ground in that time.  
  
Using the hand signals that Roxton had been observing, the band of men held a short discussion, which ended with the disappearance of two men into the jungle. After allowing the explorers to sit with their backs against a massive tree, the gags were removed, one at a time, and each was given some water.  
  
Roxton looked at Veronica, who gave him a quick nod to indicate that she was hanging in there. Then he devoted his attention to Marguerite. For a very brief moment she placed her head on his shoulder, then she looked up.  
  
Despite the gag, Roxton couldn't help but grin. He was pretty sure he knew exactly what she was thinking - probably something along the lines of "Please, Roxton, you think I can't keep up with the big, strong men?!" That caustic statement would be followed by a quieter and gentler, "I'm fine, John. Don't worry about me. You just concentrate on how we're going to get out of this mess."  
  
While Roxton and Marguerite were engaged in their silent conversation, Veronica kept her eyes on the various captors, whose complete silence and stunning ability to move through the jungle with such stealth was almost unnerving. She saw the return of the two who had left at the beginning of the break, which was about to end, and suddenly her eyes widened.  
  
"There are only seven of them now. What happened to the other two?" she wondered. As they were being tugged to their feet, she kept looking around, expecting the two missing men to slip into view. The last time she had seen them had been during the previous break. They had been moving so fast and she had been so busy leaving a trail that she'd never noticed their numbers had diminished. She had assumed that they were ahead of the group.  
  
Before they could re-start their trek, Veronica gave Marguerite a quick nudge to get her and Roxton's attention. Looking over Marguerite's shoulder at the suddenly agitated Veronica, he quickly established eye contact with her. She, in turn, began to look at each of their captors, one by one.  
  
As she did so, he followed her gaze and when she stopped he knew what was worrying her. Like Veronica, Roxton realized that they were missing two men. He didn't know if this was good news or bad news. He just hoped that they weren't backtracking and removing the trail they'd left for Challenger. Or laying in wait for anyone who might follow, namely Challenger.  
  
All thoughts were rudely interrupted, when Roxton felt a rough tug on the rope. They were off.  
  
"Wherever we're going, I sure hope we get there soon," thought Marguerite. She'd always thought she was in pretty good shape considering the numerous trips through the jungle to find Challenger's weeds or her more fascinating gems. But she'd just about hit her limit; she was exhausted. The only good part about it was that she was almost too tired to worry about what was going to happen.  
  
She knew it was getting late. She could see sunlight as it streamed through the many trees ahead of them, but it was definitely nearing the horizon. "Please, we can't travel through the night." On that thought, Marguerite stumbled again but quickly righted herself.  
  
Veronica quickly sucked in a breath, but was relieved to see that her friend managed to keep going. She looked around to see if any of the men noticed that one of their prisoners was struggling with the pace. As they had throughout the day, these silent captors cast occasional glances toward their three prisoners, but were intensely focused on the jungle around them. Veronica knew that they were purposely avoiding open ground.  
  
"Are they hiding from someone?" she wondered. "Why all the silence and constant vigil?" Veronica wished she could discuss these mysteries with her friends. She had to fight back a soft chuckle. " I'd even love to hear one of Marguerite's tirades. At least, it would make things seem a bit more normal."  
  
They were traveling through uncharted territory for Veronica and the lack of knowledge did nothing but increase her concerns.  
  
Roxton continued to worry about Marguerite. He could hear her ragged breathing. His worry had caused him to get a bit careless.  
  
"Bloody hell, that was a close one," he thought to himself. "If that guy had turned around a split second earlier, he might have seen me draping that thread on a bush. I still can't believe he missed it. Of course, the light is getting pretty dim," thought Roxton. Although they were still sticking to the cover of trees and bushes, the environment of the jungle had been gradually changing, shifting from the landscape of jungle growth to one that seemed much like the forests of North American. During the last hour, the hunter noticed that they'd begun a gradual ascent. The terrain was becoming rougher and rockier.  
  
They were entering a canyon of some sort. It appeared to be about 50 meters wide and the small rock walls on each side were growing higher and higher the further they went. It was getting quite dark at this point, but the Indians never stopped to light torches.  
  
Roxton noticed that walking was made slightly easier by the fact that they were on what appeared to be a trail of some sort, one that was leading them closer to the northern wall of the canyon. They also began to walk at a much slower pace.  
  
All throughout their journey, these men had moved with absolute certainty. Now they seemed to be looking for something. The hunter began to wonder what it could be, but didn't have to think on it for too long when the leader seemed to disappear. As the rest of the party reached the point where Roxton had last seen the tattooed Indian, he realized why. "A cave! Sure hope this means we're stopping for the night."  
  
A second Indian entered the cave and the rest of the group remained outside. Now that they had stopped, Roxton turned to check on the women, once he faced Marguerite she stepped forward and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Looking back at Veronica, he saw her eyebrows go up and a slightly questioning look in her eyes. He knew Marguerite had to be utterly exhausted otherwise she'd have never admitted to needing support.  
  
"I'll probably regret this when we make it out of this situation," thought Marguerite. But every muscle in her body was crying out for relief and by God she was going to get that relief from the one man she knew could provide it.  
  
And that man was fervently wishing he could pick her up and carry her the rest of the way. The second man to enter the cave came out, stepped to the side of the entrance, and nodded to the one who'd been tugging on the explorers' rope for the last eight hours. Once Roxton felt the now familiar tug, he pushed Marguerite upright with his body, quickly looked her in the eyes to say "Hold on a little bit longer," and turned to enter the cave with his friends trailing behind.  
  
The Indian shortened his end of the rope, ensuring that Roxton and the others were close behind him and led the way deeper into the dark cave - one hand on the wall brushing against the cave wall. Blindly, the three followed along, until they began to notice a dim green light ahead of them. They could begin to make out the walls of the cave and see where they were going.  
  
They continued moving toward the light until they found themselves in a small chamber covered with some sort of green, phosphorescent moss. The three explorers all glanced at each other; all there were thinking Challenger would love to investigate this. But as soon as that thought crossed their minds, Marguerite's eyes widened with a look of dismay.  
  
"Oh my God, if he ever finds out about this cave, we'll have to come back so he can check it out. "If either of them dare mention it to him, I'll kill them," she thought. Unfortunately, she was too tired to glare a warning at Roxton or Veronica. As they were led to a corner and allowed to sit, Marguerite made a mental note to be sure to tell the others to keep this place to themselves. Once she'd done that, she promptly settled against Roxton and let herself close her eyes and drop off to sleep.  
  
Leaning against a slanted wall with a sleeping Marguerite, Roxton shifted a bit to get comfortable and then glanced at Veronica, who was still sitting up, not entirely sure what to do. Nodding towards Marguerite, Roxton suggested that Veronica get as comfortable as possible and rest while they had the chance.  
  
"Well, I guess if Marguerite objects, she won't be able to complain about it in the morning." And with that thought, Veronica shifted closer to the couple and leaned against the woman who had started out as an irritant when they first met, but had, through the years, become a sister. 


	5. At destination's end

Challenger knew he had to keep going, but he needed a break. It had taken him almost 30 minutes to gather supplies and get to the fishing spot after he'd heard the gunshots. He was also certain that he was traveling at a slower pace as he searched for the trail and occasionally backtracked when he lost it. Challenger was beginning to worry that they were getting too far ahead of him, but there was nothing to be done except continue on.  
  
Fortunately, none of the plateau's usual suspects had interrupted his mission. He had seen a single raptor, T-rex, caveman, cannibal or any other oddity. He just hoped his luck held out. Challenger couldn't help but notice the changes in his surroundings. For the first several hours, he had journeyed through a jungle much like the one surrounding the tree house. This had begun to change. The jungle seemed to be slowly changing into a forest. He'd even seen several oak and elm trees, something he associated more with North American forests and not South American jungles. Stranger yet, he'd actually seen several conifers.  
  
Allowing a small distraction, Challenger thought about developing a small hand-held device that could measure altitude. He couldn't help but wonder if he was slowly gaining in altitude. With a sigh and a mental shake to pull his mind back to the matter at hand, the scientist threw his pack over his shoulder and set off again. Despite the need to concentrate on the trail, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering to the fate of his friends. Was Marguerite attempting to manipulate their way out of the situation? Were Veronica and Roxton already planning how they'd get the jump on their captors?  
  
Why had they been taken and where were they going? He couldn't stop the onslaught of questions. He'd pushed one away, but another would took its place. For miles, Challenger doggedly trailed his friends. And even when the sun was starting to go down, Challenger refused to stop. As long as he could find the trail, he vowed to continue moving.  
  
But soon, the lack of light and his own exhaustion forced an end to his march. When he stumbled across a large branched tree with a trunk that split into two large trunks fairly low to the ground, he looked up and noticed a perfect perch for the night. The tree looked fairly easy to climb and there was a section high enough to evade most dinosaurs where he could stretch out and rest. He'd already decided against a fire, afraid it might reveal his position to the wrong people.  
  
After planning his route up the tree, Challenger pulled himself up to the first vee in the trunk and began to climb. After reaching his resting spot, he dug around in his pack for a length of rope, tied himself to the trunk and settled down for the evening. He pulled out some of raptor jerky, a hard-boiled egg, some fruit and bread, forcing himself to eat a hearty meal. He had to replenish his body. He had to be able to continue on the next day with as much energy as possible.  
  
Challenger didn't know if it was the stress, constant worry about his friends, but despite his sheer exhaustion, he couldn't fall asleep. He felt like he was being watched. Of course, he couldn't see or hear anyone. Everything appeared normal. But the feeling persisted.  
  
Two hours had passed and nothing had changed. No one came out of the bushes. No one fired upon his position. Knowing that he couldn't go without sleep if he wished to be sharp the next day, he decided to close his eyes and hope for the best. Fortunately, exhaustion did its work and the red- haired scientist dropped off to sleep.  
  
***************************************   
  
Even before waking, Marguerite knew something was wrong. For one thing, she felt like the woman in the Princess and the Pea, except that someone had stuck a big, lumpy rock under her mattress instead of a dainty pea. Plus, her blanket seemed to have gained about 100 lbs.  
  
Struggling to open her eyes - she always struggled with the transition from asleep to awake - Marguerite tried to lift her arms, she always needed to get in a good stretch, get some blood pumping, when she woke. But the strangeness only increased as she realized she couldn't move. Then, in a flash, her eyes sprang open and she remembered. Wryly, it occurred to her that she'd probably never woken up so fast in her life. And just as quickly, she wished she'd stayed asleep and oblivious. Every muscle in her body screamed in outrage. "OK, I am NOT a morning person, but this one has to be one of the all-time worst," thought the wide-awake heiress. She was quite surprised to see that Roxton and Veronica were still asleep. "Boy, she's not a big woman, but she sure is solid," groaned Marguerite to herself. She was torn, wake Veronica to get more comfortable or let her sleep.  
  
Chuckling to herself, Marguerite knew exactly what she would have done two years ago. "See what happens when you start to care about others," she thought. Of course, she knew, if given the chance, she'd never give up her friendship with Veronica. It was too important, too much a part of her newfound happiness. Having a family, having this family, was more then she'd ever imagined possible. She might never verbalize these feelings, but she'd do anything to keep them safe.  
  
She then looked over at Roxton, drinking in the strong lines of his face. When she watched him sleep the sleep of the innocent, she was always struck in awe at the fact that this man cared so deeply for her. She knew that he too would do everything to make sure they all went home at the end of this new adventure. "Speaking of keeping us safe," she thought. Marguerite tore her gaze away from Roxton and looked around for their captors. She could see a small bit of light seeping in through the entry to the cavern, but the caves own natural lighting still glowed, showing three of the Indians seated against the far wall. Two were gazing her way, and the third was changing the bandage on his arm. "Good shot, Roxton," she thought. Then she noticed movement at the entrance. A fourth Indian entered, motioned to one of the seated men, who rose, left and was replaced by the newcomer. "The sun is up. Why are we still here?" wondered Marguerite. "Not that I'm complaining. Challenger had to hear the gunfire. The longer we stay put; the quicker he'll catch up.  
  
"Thank God for Challenger and his late night experiments," thought a grateful Marguerite. Despite her often-vocal pessimism during these situations, just knowing that the resourceful scientist was out there, somewhere, gave her confidence. As always, they would get out of this situation. They had to.  
  
Coming to the plateau, she had gained a family of four. With the loss of Summerlee and Malone's little soul-searching escapade, Marguerite refused to let anyone else go. They had made her depend on them, care for them. By God, they were going to stick around.  
  
With a small shake, Marguerite forced these thoughts back in their usual corner. "No sense in dwelling on these things," she reminded herself. "It doesn't serve any useful purpose."  
  
No longer deep in thought, she was reminded of her immense discomfort. Although the bindings weren't cutting off her circulation, her muscles were cramped and sore. And if that wasn't bad enough, her bladder was screaming for relief. Trying not to shift too much, Marguerite moved around, seeking a more comfortable position.  
  
Her actions were small but enough to wake Roxton, who sat up a bit before realizing he was supporting the two women. His movements, in turn, caused Veronica to stir.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should feel bad," thought Marguerite, "but then again, it was about time they woke up."  
  
Both noticed the sunlight at the same time. Marguerite could tell from their expressions that they had also expected to be on the march, not sleeping in.  
  
The captors had obviously been keeping a close eye on the three explorers. The minute all three were awake, one stood and came toward them, drawing his knife. All three stiffened, but he only bent down and cut the knot that bound Veronica to the others. He grabbed her around the waist and helped the blonde to stand. If he hadn't held on, she would have crumpled to the ground. Her leg had fallen asleep.  
  
The confusion over their situation quickly increased as Marguerite and Roxton watched. With surprising patience, the Indian held Veronica upright while she moved her leg at the knee, trying to get her blood flowing again. If Roxton didn't know better, he'd of thought the man was almost gentle. True, they hadn't been harmed; but being taken by force usually meant, well, it meant more force.  
  
Once Veronica seemed able to stand without aid, the man released her, removed Veronica's gag, and placed a canteen to her lips. As he pulled it away from her mouth, Veronica began to speak. "What." Quickly, he placed his palm over her mouth and shook his head. Looking into his eyes, she could almost hear his plea for silence. She expected to see anger. Instead she could only see concern and even a touch of fear. She didn't know if she'd discovered a weapon they could use against their enemies or if this fear was not just for him and his companions but for all of them.  
  
Replacing her gag, the man led her to the entrance. After about five minutes, the two returned and the scene was repeated with Marguerite and then Roxton. Once this break was over, the three returned to the cave, where the silent wait continued.  
  
Veronica spent the first hour trying to determine an escape plan. They were no longer tied together. At least running wouldn't be as difficult. If they could elude their captors, the biggest danger would be getting untied before something else came along. Or they could wait and hope that Challenger caught up soon and worked his usual magic. Their options were pretty limited at the moment so after an hour of these thoughts she couldn't come up with any brilliant ideas.  
  
She started the next hour wondering what Roxton and Marguerite were thinking about. But she knew they were probably thinking many of the same things as her, so she started to get bored with that activity. Finally, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to thoughts of Malone. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he safe? Worse yet, had he found someone else? She tortured herself with questions for far too long. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that their silent watchers were gathering their supplies.  
  
Marguerite and Roxton rose when their captors signaled they come toward the entrance. Marguerite noticed that Veronica was still seated and gave her a slight nudge with her foot. Marguerite couldn't help but wonder what had the usually observant Veronica so deep in thought.  
  
As they moved toward the entrance, the Indians each took one of the explorers. They were escorted to the entrance where the other men waited. "But wait a minute," thought Roxton, "one of the missing men has returned."  
  
Before he could give it any more thought, they began to move. Once again they worked their way deeper into the canyon. The further they went the narrower it got. They finally reached a point where Roxton could see they were about to hit a dead end. "Where in the hell are they taking us?" he wondered.  
  
Just before they reached the end, however, Roxton noticed a fissure to the right. It was just big enough for a man to fit through. Sure enough, that is where they were headed. The Indians still kept Marguerite in the lead, and Roxton watched as two of the men led the way into the fissure and then Marguerite's escort pushed her in front of him.  
  
Soon they were all walking through this narrow pathway. Several times, the larger men had to turn sideways to fit. Roxton wondered if this part of the journey would ever end. He'd never considered himself to be claustrophobic, but the tight confines were beginning to get on his nerves. They reached an extremely tricky point when they hit a sharp corner. Once he managed to squeeze himself around the bend, he let out a big sigh. Just as quickly he stopped breathing.  
  
Without warning, they exited the fissure. To his back was a high rock wall. In front of him was a world from another time, another place. Here was a large and apparently thriving village straight out of the history books of North America.  
  
To the left water fell from the high cliffs above, settling into a river that flowed past the village. There appeared to be over 50 log homes arranged in a circle around a large open area. To the side of this plaza, there was a large building that looked as if it could easily hold 500 people. Smoke rose from a hole in the center of this building. And just past the village was a wall constructed of tall poles tied together, enclosing the village.  
  
Roxton could see a group of young men tending horses by the river. Another group was hauling in a fish line. Children played in the town's center. The women were wearing what appeared to be deerskin dresses with long, fringed petticoats underneath. The men were dressed like their captors. It was a bustling village, populated with what he was know convinced was a tribe of North American Indians.  
  
They were led down into the village. Upon seeing them everyone became excited. They even began to follow the group and soon there was a small parade working its way to the center of town. Just before reaching the largest building, they stopped at one of the homes. The explorers were led inside and seated at a table overflowing with food and drink. Their bonds were cut, and their gags were removed. Before anyone could utter a word, the men walked out, shutting the door behind them.  
  
*****************  
  
Challenger woke once the sunlight filtered through the trees to his resting spot. Stiffly, he removed his anchor, put the rope back in his pack and began his second day of tracking. After moving for a half hour, the feeling of the night before returned. He stopped, looked all around. He listened intently. None of his senses could find evidence to support his suspicions. Still, he felt as if he was being watched.  
  
With his friends somewhere ahead of him and no one impeding his way, Challenger resolved to stay alert for attack. Otherwise, he knew there was nothing else to do but keep moving forward. 


	6. Closer to an Answer?

I sort of fell off the writing wagon for a while. Sorry about that. I had hoped to write more before I submitted the next chapter, but I've had a couple people express a desire for more and I figured I'd at least post what I have. Thank you for your comments and the email.  
  
During this chapter I switch back and forth between Roxton, Marguerite, and Veronica's thoughts. I hope it isn't confusing.  
  
And I still own nothing related to The Lost World.  
Chapter 4: Closer to an Answer?  
  
Roxton looked at the two women, started to speak, and suddenly found himself without words. "Great, gagged for a day, and I've already forgotten how to hold a conversation," he thought. Fortunately, they all seemed to be momentarily struck mute.  
  
Then the words came.  
  
"I'm not sure what I was expecting to happen when we got here, but this isn't it," he said. He watched Veronica head for the windows at the front and followed. The two looked out. They didn't see any guards at the door, although there did seem to be several men seated outside a nearby home, looking their way.  
  
"Veronica, watch them, see what they do," said Roxton. "I'm going to see if the door is locked."  
  
Roxton lifted the latch and pulled. The door gently began to swing inward. He looked at Veronica.  
  
"They see it. One of the men is getting up, looking our way. But wait, he's going back the way we came into the village," she said. " They don't seem too alarmed that we can get out, but then again, we'd have to make our way through a lot of people. Somehow, I don't think they're too worried that we can escape. What do you think we should do now?" she asked Roxton.  
  
But the reply came from behind them. "Eat!!" said Marguerite. Roxton and Veronica swung around to see their resident heiress had already started to dish up a huge plate full of food.  
  
"Marguerite," yelled Roxton, "what are you doing? You don't know what's in that!!"  
  
"Oh, please, Roxton," she responded, "do you really think they'd drag us all the way here so they could poison us? Fatten us up, maybe. But if all they wanted to do was kill us, they'd have done it by now. No, they want something else from us, and while we wait to find out what that something is, I'm going to enjoy this lovely food."  
  
Roxton looked at Veronica. She just shrugged and moved toward the table. "She has a point, Roxton. Besides, we might as well eat while we can. Who knows if they'll continue to be so generous," she said.  
  
Roxton gave in. He walked around to the other end of the table so he could keep his eye on the door. All three found that they were ravenous, and forgetting their captivity for a brief moment, they dug into one of the best meals they'd had in a long time.  
  
With equal parts fascination and disgust, Marguerite gawked at Roxton as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.  
  
"Now this is food!!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, Veronica, you're a good cook and all, but this is, well, this is...it's just plain fantastic."  
  
Silently, both women agreed with Roxton's assessment, but after exchanging a meaningful look, they were of the same mind. The hunter would pay. Maybe not today, but some day, when he least expected it.  
  
"After all, he doesn't have to be quite so enthusiastic," thought Marguerite. You'd think the man would learn some tact one of these days."  
  
Glaring at the lord, she noticed he'd stopped eating, mid-bite. His attention was suddenly directed toward the entrance. Marguerite swung around. She didn't know what she'd expected, but it wasn't to see two women, one old and frail assisted by a much younger woman.  
  
Veronica had never seen anyone of such an advanced age. She'd heard Challenger and Roxton discussing something about average life expectancy and how it appeared to be much lower on the plateau the outside world. She hadn't been terribly surprised considering the dangers most people faced on the plateau, but neither had she given it much thought. Now, she found herself face to face with a woman who, despite a bright intelligence shining from her eyes, had lost all vigor of youth to the battle of time.  
  
For a long moment, no one spoke. Each side merely stared. For the explorers, it was a matter of trying to figure out what was going on. For the two women, it was a moment of assessment.  
  
Roxton couldn't decide what he should be feeling at the moment. They had been dragged here against their will, but he couldn't sense any danger from these two women. Not only had they come in alone and unarmed, the only emotion they seemed to display was an intense curiosity. At least, the young woman looked curious. The older woman looked like the only one in the room who knew what was going on. And with that in mind, Roxton decided on his course of action.  
  
Walking up to both women, Roxton made a small bow, gently grabbed the older woman's hand, placed it on his arm, and led her to a small rocker in the corner.  
  
Marguerite watched with delight as Roxton reverted to his sitting room manners, treating the old Indian woman like one of his mother's peers. Trust Roxton to pour on the charm when dealing with a couple women.  
  
The younger woman hesitated before entering the room and taking a seat next to the older woman. Finally, someone spoke.  
  
"Please, John Roxton, sit." said their oldest host. She looked to Veronica and Marguerite and waved them over, indicating they do the same.  
  
Once they were all seated, Marguerite could contain herself no longer. "Well, despite the cozy accommodations, this is still a prison cell. Mind telling us why we were dragged, against our will, across half the plateau?" "Mind? Not at all. In fact, that is precisely why I am here. But first, why don't I tell you our names," said the old woman. Pointing at each of the explorers in turn, "John Roxton, Marguerite Krux, and Veronica Layton." Just as Marguerite was about to spout a sarcastic comment, the woman continued her recitation. I am Yonah and this is my daughter, Wahya. We are the Tsalagi and we seek the assistance of four special people, and now that you are here our search has come to an end.  
  
"Umm, if you're looking for four people, you must have grabbed the wrong group. As you can see, there are only three of us," commented Veronica.  
  
"Three for now," said Yonah. "But your friend will be joining us soon. He must find his own path."  
  
Roxton was even more puzzled than before their short conversation. He couldn't even decide if he was worried that Challenger was about to step into the same mess or relieved that they would all be together to work through this problem. His thoughts were interrupted as Yonah began to speak again.  
  
"Please, let me tell you a story," said Yonah. 


	7. A Story is Told

Sorry this chapter is so short and hope it makes sense. The characters still don't belong to me.  
  
Chapter 7: A Story is Told  
  
"In the time of my forefathers, my people lived in a great land. We were strong and abundant. For many generations, this was a constant. There were those who were not of our tribe, at times we fought. At other times, we co- existed, but they were not Tsalagi.  
  
But in the time of my great-grandfather, a new tribe began to travel our lands. This tribe looked much like you, skin that is pale in color, but with a rainbow of hair colors. The Tsalagi could not stem the tide and soon, our people were forced from their land.  
  
In that time of upheaval, those who did not leave were killed or even hunted by members of the Tsalagi, who used their skill as hunters to their own advantage. We were driven far west into the great land. To my people each corner of the earth holds much meaning. East is the direction of the sun. East is life, but west, it is death.  
  
Many tried to escape. Most without a plan. My great-grandfather was a powerful shaman among his people. He prayed to Ye ho waah for guidance and guidance was given. Go south to warmth, peace, and happiness. In his vision, he saw a land far above the clouds.  
  
My great-grandfather gathered those willing to risk an escape to the south, willing to risk the long journey. Many agreed. And so, after a long walk to the south, my people came to this place. Many died along the way, but those who made it, built a new land, a new home. For almost 100 years, we have been happy and prosperous.  
  
We continue to follow our ways and not the ways of other tribes. We have adapted to our new home and have remained strong when threatened by the outside, whether by men or beast. But now, we find ourselves facing a threat we are ill prepared to handle. Now, we are threatened from within.  
  
A year ago, our chief's oldest son fell ill and died. It was so sudden. I could find no cause or cure. And although it was quite tragic to see such a strong and proud young man die, it did not seem so strange. Sickness can strike anyone at any time.  
  
But since that day, death has been far too regular. With the birth of each new moon, someone loses a son."  
  
After listening to Yonah's story with a small measure of patience, Marguerite had to speak up.  
  
"Look, this is all quite interesting, but what does it have to do with us?" she asked.  
  
"It is quite simple. I believe there is a powerful witch living among. I do not know why one of our own is killing our young men, but it must be someone within this village. None of the boys who died had contact with strangers.  
  
My people do not wish to believe that one of our own could do this. I fear this makes us blind. We need help. We need your help.  
  
We may keep to ourselves, but we always keep an ear to the wind, catching the stories on the events of the plateau. Many of these stories involve a group of fair-skinned explorers who have defeated man and monster, including a giant and a powerful witch. You are four, like the four corners of the earth. To each battle you bring wisdom, strength, integrity, and cunning. And so, I have brought you here to ask for your help."  
  
During her speech, Yonah had stopped the rocking of the chair. Her hands held the arms of the chair in a grip that grew tighter and tighter. Wahya had remained silent throughout the speech, but as Yonah's tension grew, the daughter placed her hand on the mother's shoulder.  
  
The three explorers were silent. No one knew how to respond.  
  
"Come, mother, we should leave them to their thoughts," said Wahya as she helped her mother rise and led her toward the door. As they began to exit, she turned to the stunned trio.  
  
"Please, consider our request. We will return in the morning for your answer," said Wahya. 


End file.
